


James VS Snape

by storiesaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaddict/pseuds/storiesaddict
Summary: note:Okay. First of all, this is the first time i am working with AO3 so i kinda lost. I have no idea how to put a chapter. So,i made it a collection and put all the chapter inside. Enjoy...





	James VS Snape

The four boys were walking around the main yard. James placed his hands on the back of his head, yawning. Sirius twirled his wand around his fingers. Girls who saw them giggled in admiration on how handsome they looked. While the other two seemed oblivious to their eyes. 

"I'm bored." James sighed. He sat down under a big tree, leaning backward to its branch. 

Remus tilted his head. He knew that this friend of him rarely stay still. Sirius also leaning against the big branch while standing.

"I know. But please, don't cause any trouble. Or else, i will be force to take away some points for our house." 

Sirius snorted. "What can we do with you here watching our every move."

Remus shook his shoulders. Laughing internally at his friends annoyed face. "Guess that's why they made me prefect. They knew you guys wouldn't listen to them." He then walked away and waved. "I have to go patrol. Be good, boys."

Sirius stuck out his tongue. He then saw another boy walked on the grass across them with books on his hand. An idea crossed his mind.

"Hey, Prongs. Look who's here." 

James squinted his eyes, looking across the yard and saw a tall skinny boy with oily hair. He grinned. Oh, his day just got a lot better only by seeing that boy.

"Yo! Snivellus!"

Snape stopped and took a glance accross the field. He saw an irritating boy stood there, grinning. He groaned. It's not even a secret how those boys bullied him. He hated them. 

"Where is that bodyguard of yours?"

Snape rolled his eyes. He knew Potter likes Lily. Everyone knew that. Only Lily who seems to be oblivious about it. He pretended not to hear. He walked away slowly, but every words that Potter said after that woke the anger inside him. He turned and saw Potter already turned his back so he took his wand and pointed it towards Potter.

"Levicorpus!" Sirius yelled while running towards Snape.

James and Peter followed him from behind. Sirius knew that Snape never bails on a chance to curse James, so he always cautious around them.

"Did he tried to curse me again?" James asked.

Sirius nodded still keeping his wand up just in case that boy tries anyting. Looking at the sight of Snape hanging upside down made people to gather. They cheered and clapped either wanted to watch them fight or keep bullying Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> note: 
> 
> Okay. First of all, this is the first time i am working with AO3 so i kinda lost. I have no idea how to put a chapter. So,i made it a collection and put all the chapter inside. Enjoy...


End file.
